


the difficulty of sleeping

by moguanshan (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Bags, Teasing from team members, Training Camps, soft kenjirou, they are both cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moguanshan
Summary: Alternatively, How to Cure Insomnia: A Handwritten Guide by Wakatoshi Ushijima and Kenjirou ShirabuSilence infected the air between the two teammates.“Sit with me,” Ushijima eventually told Kenjirou, and the latter squinted at Wakatoshi, not believing him for a moment but then kicking off his sleeping bag anway. 'So Shirabu wears sweatpants and a t- shirt to bed,' Ushijima mentally noted, even if he didn’t know why he wanted to remember.





	the difficulty of sleeping

Ushijima’s ears couldn’t tell where the other breaths in the room were coming from. They were too short to belong to someone who was asleep, which meant that he wasn’t the only one stuck with an unlucky bout of insomnia at the training camp. But who was it?

 

They turned over in their sleeping bag and sighed, and Wakatoshi took the opportunity to sit up on his elbows and scan the room for the origin of the movement. The rustling and shifting was apparently only a few people away from Ushijima, and he laid back down, noting the shift of blonde bangs peeking out from under the navy blue taffeta.

 

So it was Kenjirou.

 

Wakatoshi turned over and swallowed. His swallowing was probably loud enough to hear at this point, and the boy attempted not to wake the light sleeper next to him: Kawanishi, whose groggy eyes were not kind when he was woken up unexpectedly. 

 

“Captain?” 

 

The small and barely audible whisper tickled the air and Ushiwaka was momentarily shocked, but propped himself up again.

 

“Can’t sleep, then?” Kenjirou questioned again softly, sitting up at the waist and running a hand through his messy honey-colored hair. Ushijima sat up further as well and shook his head, blinking away any hopeful sleepiness that had begun to cultivate in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” The blonde boy asked.

 

“Nothing,” Wakatoshi muttered. It was true. He just couldn’t sleep.

 

“Really? I’m thinking about the practice match tomorrow.” Shirabu responded in slight surprise. They both sat in an awkward, pregnant silence until Kenjirou whispered to the other again.

 

“I guess I’ll, er- Just try my best again,” He said, speaking and shifting almost robotically so that he was laying down on his back once more, but this time with insane amounts of tension in the air and his heart pounding, just like it always did while he spoke to Ushijima. 

 

Wakatoshi didn’t lay down as Shirabu did, mostly because he was confused with the boy for doing it in the first place.

 

“Why did you lay back down if we were just talking?” He asked out of genuine, innocent curiosity. Kenjirou blinked and sat up again, looking down at his hands and shrugging. He felt his face and neck burning; The embarrassment leaked in soon enough and made itself known.

 

“Sorry-” Shirabu whispered in an attempt not to wake a snoring Reon.

 

“The practice match,” Ushijima tightly muttered after a moment of terribly awkward stares.

 

“What about it?”

 

“I do not know, you were the one who was worried about it, right?” Wakatoshi continued. Kenjirou’s mouth formed an “O” shape momentarily and he nodded, his tresses hitting his forehead limply. It seemed to Ushijima that Shirabu was softer and more little-boyish while not on the court. He appeared to be even more soft right now, and Wakatoshi tried to savor it, he liked it a lot.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

Silence infected the air between the two teammates. 

 

“Sit with me,” Ushijima eventually told Kenjirou, and he squinted at Wakatoshi, not believing him for a moment and then kicking off his sleeping bag. Shirabu wears sweatpants and a t- shirt to bed, Ushijima mentally noted, even if he didn’t know why he wanted to remember.

 

Kenjirou looked shocked but hissed quietly on the way over to Wakatoshi’s part of the floor, just barely missing Goshiki’s splayed fingers. 

 

He sat down on the farthest corner of Ushijima’s sleeping bag and sighed, crossing his arms.

 

“I don’t know why this is nece-”

 

“What about the game are you most worried about?” Wakatoshi cut in.

 

“I still don’t get why you’re doing this.”

 

“A senpai did this for me when I was in my second year. It helped me fall asleep,” Ushijima quietly explained. They locked eyes for a moment and Kenjirou looked as if he desperately wanted to say something, but apparently never found the words to do so and remained silent instead. “So are you going to, you know-”

 

“What?-” Shirabu’s eyes widened and Wakatoshi furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Talk to me, are you going to talk to me?” He clarified.

 

Kenjirou took a moment to swallow and pause, going red in the face and realizing his head wasn’t in the right place.

 

“Oh.”

 

Ushijima sat in extraordinary posture, wearing a stoic look.

 

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know. It’s ridiculous, I suppose games always stress me out, whether they’re for practice or not.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well…I mean, I suppose I’m fairly capable,” Shirabu commented.

 

“You’re very capable.”

 

Kenjirou blushed again. Wakatoshi seemed hardened and sometimes even rude, but seeing his soft side was such a privilege. 

 

“Thank you...But as a capable member of an even more capable team, it makes me nervous to come across something that might diminish how my teammates see me. I can’t always be so pessimistic about messing up, but it’s hard. And my grades are good, so I like to think I’m smart enough to be able to play a simple game. But that’s the thing, it’s really not that simple, so my smarts can’t help me. And then I doubt my skill while playing.”

 

Shirabu looked down at his fingers. He’d never really expected Ushijima would be the one to hear that. They both sat quietly for a moment or two.

 

“I rambled. I’m sorry,” Shirabu whispered after a moment. “It really is ridiculous, huh.”

 

“No,” Ushijima said, shaking his head, “Not at all. I understand your worries. But you must get past the lingering thought that you are not a good enough player for your game anxiety to stop.”

 

“Yeah. I know,” Kenjirou responded, scratching the back of his neck and pouting slightly.

 

“So what do you want to do?”

 

“No idea,” Shirabu said, just a little bit surprised at how genuinely concerned Ushiwaka appeared to be. 

 

“What do you usually do when you’re stressed about studying?” Wakatoshi continued.

 

“Uh - I eat. And sometimes, um, cry,” Shirabu admitted sheepishly.

 

“You cannot eat nor cry right now,” Ushijima said sternly.

 

“I mean, I could cry.”

 

“You may not.”

 

“Why?” Shirabu asked indignantly.

 

“I do not wish to see you cry.”

 

They both stared at each other for a moment, Kenjirou surprised and Ushijima not knowing why he had to say that, confused with himself and with the rising red tint on the other’s moonlit cheeks.

 

“You wouldn’t want me to cry?” Shirabu asked, softer than before. His voice was nearly lost to the air, not able to be heard.

 

“It would not be pleasant,” Wakatoshi said in an equally soft tone, “When people I am attached to cry it makes me sad because they are sad.”

 

Now _that_ , that was really what did it for Kenjirou. What made him suck in a breath and widen his eyes and tighten his fists before going to sit directly in front of Ushijima.

 

“What...what do you mean by being attached to me?”

 

“It means I am attached to you.”

 

“Thanks, I kind of picked up on that myself. I mean - what kind of attachment,” Shirabu questioned, attempting to wean an honest answer out of Wakatoshi. Maybe he was actually just as attracted to Shirabu as Kenjirou was to him. 

 

“Why do you wish to know?” Ushijima said, grumbling a bit and obviously attempting to not answer in full.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Wakatoshi visibly exhaled.

 

“I am attached to you in a way that makes it hard not to hold your hand at practice. Or maybe stare at your pretty, fair shoulders when you change. In such a way that has me almost unable to restrain myself when I feel like fixing your hair after it becomes messy in the wind.” 

 

Now Ushijima was the one to look away, which Kenjirou promptly responded to by climbing onto his knees, turning Wakatoshi’s face back towards his own, and kissing him.

 

It took almost too long for Ushijima to press back into Shirabu’s lips, but he placed a hand on the back of Kenjirou’s head right on time.

 

After a moment they broke away, and immediately Shirabu leaned back in to press another quick spit-slick kiss onto the corner of Wakatoshi’s mouth. 

 

“Oh-” Ushijima muttered.

 

“I…” Kenjirou said in return, “I’m sorry, Ushijima, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Why would you apologize for kissing me after I directly expressed my romantic feelings towards you?” 

 

Shirabu chuckled at the bluntness of Ushijima’s words.

 

“I'm glad you didn't mind it, because I have romantic feelings for you as well, Wakatoshi,” Kenjirou whispered after looking around to check how asleep everyone was. Ushiwaka was blushing at Shirabu’s use of his first name, something Kenjirou chuckled even more at before running his thumb over the other’s knuckles.

 

“And you know, I feel a lot better. Much less filled with anxiety. Much more sleepy-” He said, the words that were coming out of his mouth already interrupted by a right-on-cue yawn.

 

“I am tired now as well.”

 

“I should move back-”

 

“No.”

 

Kenjirou paused at Wakatoshi’s insistent tone. 

 

“No? What, then?”

 

“Stay here. You will wake someone up if you walk back to your sleeping bag,” Which was probably a white lie, but worth it considering Shirabu curtly nodded and scooted towards the top of Ushijima’s sleeping bag to begin to tuck his feet into it beside Wakatoshi. The latter shoved himself to the farthest side of it in order to make enough room for the two, and even though it was a bit tight with both of them in there, Ushijima’s arms wrapped warmly around Kenjirou were a great way to maximize the shared space. The two boys were fast asleep soon after.

 

 

 

  
Unfortunately they were woken the next morning by Tendou’s high pitched scream, Eita’s pissy “It’s about damn time”, and Hayato’s shady nudges, shared with a very blushy Taichi.

They both got up together, readied for the day together, played together, and from that night on no one could recall a moment in which they were separated.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i haven't written for this ship before
> 
> please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
